I wouldn't have left you
by Miss EmilyAnn
Summary: This is just a story showing how it would be if Morgan didn't die. Sucky summary, whatever. Please no flames, constructive critizism is always nice.


Disclaimer: I don't own Erin, I don't own Morgan, I don't own anyone in this story but people outside of Travis County, Texas.

A/N: This story starts out right when Erin is thrown down the stairs, okay? This story is altered right after they get out of the basement. I didn't like how Morgan got killed, so I changed what happened.. By the way, my DVD player is broken so I had to watch the movie on my computer which the sound card doesn't work, so I watched this with subtitles and some of the things said may be wrong. I mean, another person may have said them and I thought another person said them. Sorry if that is confusing. This story is also based on the script that was on Disc Two of the limited edition of Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Erin kicked and screamed as Leatherface dragged her towards a door leading to the basement. He gripped her hair tightly whilst on his way to the basement. "No!" She screamed as he released her hair and tossed her down the stairs. Her head hit the wall; a clump of hair was ripped out of her head and stuck to the wall. 

She tumbled down the stairs, her body bounced back and forth as she continued to roll. Erin finally stomped rolling and fell into a puddle of water onto the cold cement floor. She quickly scrambled to get up, hoping Leatherface wouldn't come downstairs and kill her. She watched him walk away from the door and quickly got up. Breathing hard, she examined the room and its surrounding objects. 

Erin saw a jar of Petrolatum White, and a bowl of fingers and teeth. She shivered at the sight of fingers nailed to a box. Her eyes widened, as she looked a gnarled hand, which didn't even look real. It was a greenish-gray with black fingernails. Erin backed up and turned around to stare at a skeleton.

Behind her, she heard some dissonant chords, which sounded as if a child was attempting to play a piano. She turned away from the skeleton to see Andy's body drooping from a meat hook above a broken piano. His left leg was covered with brown butcher paper and twined. 

"Oh, my God." She said in total disbelief. She walked towards him, her teeth chattering. Andy's mouth was moving but Erin could not understand the words he was saying, if he was saying any. His blood covered toes moved and pushed onto the keys of the piano. Tears began to form in Erin's eyes as she looked up at him.

He looked down at Erin with bloodshot eyes, his body shivered as water dripped off of his face. "Uh...Erin..." He said in a raspy voice. Andy continued to move his mouth, but again, Erin could not hear any words come from his mouth. "I can't... Erin, help."

She quickly rushed to his leg and grasped it. "OK." She said as she tried to push his body up. She put her left knee onto the piano and began to thrust his body upwards. He gritted his teeth, as the hooked stayed buried into his back. "Lift your body. Lift your body up." Erin commanded.

The hooked jammed into his back deeper and Andy called out, "stop!" Erin didn't listen but continued to push his body up. "Push!" She yelled as he groaned more and grasped the bars around him, attempting to push himself up.

"Stop!" Andy yelled again whipping his head up and groaning.

Erin didn't listen but sat on the piano. She wrapped her arms around his leg again and commanded, "lift your... Lift your body." 

Andy's body lifted up, but Erin slipped on the wet floor and Andy's body fell back onto the hook making him scream out in pain. Breathing hard, Erin said to Andy, "sorry." She looked up at him shaking her head and crying. Andy looked down at her, "Erin, I'm dead." He said. "Please finish it. You can do it."

Erin's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't."

"There's a knife." Andy said ignoring Erin's reply. She continued to shake her head as she looked up at him. She then nodded, seeing all the pain that he was in, realizing she could do nothing and had to relieve his pain by killing him. 

Erin walked away from Andy and looked around the basement, searching for the knife Andy was talking about. Her eyes landed on it and she walked over to it. Her eyes watered as she picked up the knife. Erin stared at the large knife and bit her lip. She turned and looked over at Andy.

"Erin... Erin... Do it." Andy said as Erin shook her head no. "Do it!"

Again, she shook her head and looked down. "I can't do it." She cried. 

Erin looked back up at Andy as he mumbled, "do it!" She looked down at the knife and shook her head while Andy chanted, "do it. Do it."

Erin's bottom lip quivered as she raised the knife. Andy's breath quickened as he realized this was his last moment on Earth and Erin would be the last person he'd ever see. Erin's nostrils flared, tears stung her eyes, she lifted the knife up higher and shoved it into his chest. Andy screamed out in pain as his heartbeat slowed down.

Erin left the knife in his chest and collapsed to the ground sobbing. Andy's right arm flopped down to his side followed by his left arm. She screamed and grabbed onto his foot. Erin cried as his blood poured all over her body. "Please forgive me. Please forgive me." She sobbed. She watched the blood drip onto the keys and continued to cry. 

She moved her hands all around, looking at the blood and shivering. She coughed and turned her head to a moaning sound. Standing up, she followed the moaning sound, wondering whom it came from. 

Leatherface fell onto the floor and peered through a hole in the floor, watching Erin walk over to the tub. She saw the back of Morgan's head and her pace quickened. Morgan sat in a tub full of blood; his back looked as if it had a hole in it. 

Erin kneeled down besides the tub and reached out, gently touching the side of his face. Morgan drew back immediately, thrashing about. Erin noticed his hands were handcuffed. Morgan continued to flail around in the water while Erin screamed pointlessly. "Morgan, it's me!" She screamed.

She reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders. Morgan screamed, "help me!" 

"Morgan, it's Erin." She cried holding onto him. She wrapped her arms around his head and said, "Morgan, it's me. It's Erin." She grabbed onto him and started pulling him out. "It's Erin. Come on. Come on."

Leatherface gazed down at them through the hole in the floorboard. Erin pulled him out of the tub and onto the floor. "Come on." She said again. "Come on, Morgan."

Erin turned and looked at Jedidiah, the little boy they had met earlier. "Over here." He said. Erin looked at Morgan and started walking towards the boy. "We go to go." Jedidiah said. "Go now!"

Erin got a closer look at Jedidiah. He looked at her and said, "Now!" Erin nodded and turned back to Morgan as he struggled to get off the floor. "OK, Morgan, come on." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Morgan, get up." She helped him up and walked towards Jedidiah.

"Over here." He said, beckoning them through a maze-like thing. Leatherface stood at the top of the stairs, started up the chainsaw. Erin helped the wobbling Morgan through the maze, following Jedidiah. Erin looked through the slots of the wooden maze as Leatherface rushed down the stairs.

"Run! Faster! Hurry!" Jedidiah called, leading them through the maze. "Let's go!"

The three rushed through the maze with Leatherface right behind them. Jedidiah called out, "run! Fast! Run for it!"

"Come on, Morgan! We got to go!" Erin hollered.

They continued to run. Leatherface was still chasing them. "Keep going! Keep going! Hurry!" Jedidiah screamed.

Jedidiah led them to a rickety staircase. "Come on! Don't let him get you!" He waved them to hurry up. "Come on!" Erin pushed Morgan to hurry up the stairs. "Get up there!" Jedidiah commanded. Leatherface finally reached them but stopped to start the chainsaw again. Erin quickly started up the stairs but stopped to reach down for Jedidiah's hand. "Come on!" She called.

"Go! Go!" He screamed, ignoring her hand. "I'll be fine." He said looking over at Leatherface. Erin started up the stairs, as well did Leatherface. He grabbed Erin's foot, making her turn around and sit on the stairs, attempting to kick him away. Erin kicked him and he stumbled back. She quickly started back up the stairs as Jedidiah grabbed onto Leatherface's burly hand, biting into it. Leatherface pushed Jedidiah off his hand and headed up the stairs.

Erin climbed out of the cellar and slammed the door shut, latching it. "Come on, Morgan! Come on!" Erin screamed, wrapping her arms around his waist and helping him up. They began to run as Leatherface sawed his way out of the cellar.

Morgan and Erin rushed away from the Hewitt house. They ran passed the van and Erin paused to stare at it, memories swirled around in her head as she stared at the van. She turned away and started to run again. Morgan hobbled along, holding onto Erin.

They rushed through what looked to be a junkyard and headed for an old house. Erin pushed the door open and looked around. Erin and Morgan started to leave the living room but Erin turned around and opened the door and looked out to see Leatherface coming towards them. She quickly shut the door and screamed, "Morgan, the couch!"

She rushed to one side of the couch and called out again, "the couch!" Morgan hobbled over to the other end and began to pull it towards him, blocking the front door. They both plopped down on the couch, both of their hearts pounded wildly. Leatherface banged at the door while Morgan and Erin attempted to keep the door closed by pushing the couch up against the door. Leatherface sawed his way through the door, Erin screamed, "no!"

Erin got up quickly and grabbed onto Morgan, pulling him up. They rushed out of the living room and ran. Morgan slid on the floor and fell. Erin grabbed him and helped him back up as Leatherface continued to saw his way through the door. 

"Come on!" Erin yelled. "This way!" Erin led them over to a window and pounded on it. "Shit!" She screamed, realizing it was barred. She dragged Morgan away from the window as Leatherface pushed broken pieces of the door out of his way. 

Erin walked over to another barred window and screamed, "shit!" She continued to slam her hands against the bars, hoping they would move. Leatherface climbed over the couch and looked around. Morgan and Erin rushed through the house trying to find some place to hide.

Morgan and Erin entered a bedroom and slammed the door shut. They quickly dragged a four-poster bed in front of the door as they heard the chainsaw start up. Erin and Morgan rushed towards a window that was not barred but nailed shut. Erin lifted her foot up and began to kick the window; the flimsy boards broke with ease.

Leatherface sawed through the door as Erin helped Morgan climb through the window. She quickly dived out of the window as Leatherface busted into the room. He rushed to the window and watched as the two ran out of sight. Angry at the fact he could not fit through the window, Leatherface turned around and hurried out of the bedroom and soon out of the house.

Erin and Morgan ran from the house, Leatherface hot on their tail. They dived under a wire fence with ease, whereas, Leatherface tried the same but fell, his chainsaw cut a chunk of flesh out of his leg.

They made their way through the woods, hoping to find some place that would lead them to safety. Erin heard a car and scrambled out of the woods, Morgan followed her as fast as he could. She waved frantically and yelled, "please stop!" 

The car halted and the two youths rushed to the side of the car. The driver inside locked the door as the strangers approached him. Erin pounded on the window and pulled on the car door handles. "Please! Let us in!" Erin cried.

The man called out at them through the window, "what's going on?"

"We've been attacked!" Erin screamed. "Please! You've got to help us!"

The man saw Morgan's handcuffs and slammed his foot on the gas, leaving Erin and Morgan in the dust. "You asshole!" Erin cried.

Erin turned to Morgan, tears welling in her eyes. Morgan pointed to a large building that had a sign that said: BLAIR MEAT CO. This was the same building that they had passed earlier. "I don't believe it..." Erin said.

They both ran towards it. Erin helped Morgan climb over a fence and quickly followed. They rushed through the livestock tunnel and into the slaughterhouse. Morgan slid under a bar and Erin followed. Leatherface, having followed them, grabbed on Erin's foot. She quickly kicked at Leatherface, finally getting her foot free from his grasp, and stood up. She started falling but Morgan grabbed onto the back of her shirt, saving her from having a hook in her face.

They made their way through the building and over to a large metal door. Erin grasped the handle and pulled. She pulled and pulled and pulled. Finally, the door opened and they entered and slammed the door shut. Erin and Morgan both screamed at the sight of the meat. Erin pushed meat out of their way, trying to find an exit. 

Erin turned around to find that Morgan was not behind her. "Shit!" She mumbled. "Morgan! Where are you?" She screamed. She pushed her way through the dead cows and heard Morgan scream. Erin spun around and pushed another cow out of her way to see Leatherface sawing Morgan's handcuffs apart, clearly an accident.

After his handcuffs were apart, he quickly rushed towards Erin and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards a room. Leatherface pushed a button, which turned the sprinklers on. Erin and Morgan were sprayed with water as they entered the processing room. Erin glanced over at a table with a butcher knife on it, a plan formed in her head.

She walked over to the table and grabbed the butcher knife. Morgan looked at her, curiosity filling his eyes. Erin smiled a wicked smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

Leatherface made his way down the row of lockers slowly as he searched for Morgan and Erin. Erin peered out of the locker. She hoped her plan would work. She noticed Leatherface walking towards the lockers where Morgan was hidden. She screamed "hey!", diverting him away from Morgan.

Leatherface stopped and quickly turned around. She screamed again and Leatherface looked around. He walked down the rows of lockers; randomly opening them and slamming them shut. He stopped at a moving locker and started up his chainsaw. He then opened it, only to find that there was nothing in it but a pig. Erin burst from her locker and raised the butcher knife in the air. She began hacking her way at Leatherface's arm. Leatherface screamed in pain, as Erin screamed in joy. Morgan hobbled over to where Erin and Leatherface were, watching Erin with glee. 

Erin screamed as she cut off the arm that Leatherface held the chainsaw in. She grabbed Morgan's arm and ran off. Leatherface attempted to grab the moving chainsaw with his left hand, surprising he managed, but since he was clearly right handed, it was hard for him to keep hold of the chainsaw. He fell against a locker and sunk to the floor, a pool of blood formed around him. 

Morgan and Erin ran out of the locker room area and rushed to garage doors. Erin grabbed a handle and hurled the door open. The two of them rushed outside. Rain pelted down on them as they hurried over to the street to see a semi heading their way. Morgan and Erin ran out in front of it waving their arms. "Stop! Stop! Please! Stop!" They called. The trucker stopped and climbed out of the truck.

"Hey there. You guys all right? Huh? Are you guys OK?" He asked them. "Here. Come on. Let's get in my truck over here." He led them to the truck and opened the door for them. The truck was only big enough for two people so Erin sat on Morgan's lap.

"You guys in a car wreck?" The man asked them. Neither of them said anything for awhile. Morgan looked around. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get you guys some help." The man replied. "My name's Bob. Honey, what's your name? Son, what's yours?" He asked them. He waited for them to reply, seeing that they weren't going to, he turned and looked them. "Huh?" He said.

"We just want to go home." Erin said.

"You live around here?" Bob asked.

"No." Erin and Morgan cried out seeing a sign that said: Great BBQ - Gas, Tires, Clothes. "No. No!"

"What's the matter?" Bob questioned.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop!" Morgan screamed.

"Well, why on Earth not?"

"They're all dead. You'll die, too. Don't stop!" Erin said, tears flowed down her face.

"Who's dead, honey?" Bob asked, starting to slow down in front of the Hewitt house.

"Don't stop! Please, I'm begging you! They're crazy. They tortured a girl so bad she blew her brains out in Kemper's van. A man killed Kemper! The same man cut off Andy's leg and put him on a meat hook, I had to kill Andy! I killed Andy! The man killed Pepper! He almost got us, too! Don't stop, please!" Erin screamed wildly.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you people, but you're too much for me to handle!" Bob said, stopping the truck. He hurled open the door and jumped out of the truck. Erin looked at Sheriff Hoyt's car. She turned to face Morgan. 

"Morgan, you can hotwire a car, can't you?" She asked.

He nodded dumbly. "I want you to get that sheriff's car started. You understand?" She asked eyeing him.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to save this little girl." Erin replied opening the car door.

"What little girl?" Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you about it later!" She rushed out of the truck and over to the side of the window. Erin peered into the house and watched as Henrietta, Luda May and Sheriff Hoyt all stood around the baby girl Erin saw earlier. She heard Bob call into the house, "hello in there! Hello! Help! Ma'am. Ma'am, please help. I need some help out here."

"What do you want?" Luda May asked.

"I picked up this girl and boy. They're all bloody. They're out here in my truck." Bob replied.

"Junior. Junior. Come on out here." Luda May called into the house. "Come on." Sheriff Hoyt turned around and headed for the door. "Henrietta, get me my raincoat." Sheriff Hoyt said.

"I need some help out here." Bob said. "I'm glad to see you."

"Henrietta." Sheriff Hoyt called. 

Erin peered through the window, still listening to the conversation. "I give them a ride. I found them running down the highway. I don't know the girl's name. She grabbed the steering wheel and dang near run me off the road. She nearly caused us to crash. Yes, she grabbed it while I was driving. They were both hysterical. She out there in the truck. I've never seen anything like it. " Bob said. Erin quickly turned away from the window and began running.

Erin ran around the house and entered through the backdoor. She grabbed the baby girl and ran back out the door and over to the police car. She opened the door and climbed inside. "Haven't you got it yet?" Erin called, her hands shaking.

"No... Not yet... Yes!" Morgan said happily as the car started.

Erin snapped her heads towards the window as she heard Henrietta scream; "the baby's gone!" The two of them laughed at Morgan slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Sheriff Hoyt stepped out in front of the car, just to be knocked down. Morgan laughed and put the car and reverse, running over Sheriff Hoyt. He smiled and drove over him again. 

Erin held the baby tight in her lap, crying wildly. "May our friends... rest... in...piece..."

They drove down the road silently. The happiness of escaping stopped quickly and was replaced by the pain of losing their friends. Morgan looked over at Erin and put his hand on hers. "Thank you, Erin."

"For what?" Erin asked.

"Saving my life and well, risking your life to save mine."

"I wouldn't have left you." Erin said, tears streaming down her face.

As they drove down the road, they could see a figure running towards them. Unable to see who it was, they slowed down, just incase it was a person who needed help. The figure ran up to the window and punched his fist through the window. Leatherface.

"FUCK!" Morgan screamed as Leatherface wrapped his hand around Morgan's neck.

"FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT! DAMMIT, FLOOR IT!" Erin screamed. Morgan listened to Erin and the two zoomed out of Leatherface's sight.

Morgan reached forward and turned on the radio. 'Free Bird' was on. Morgan looked over at Erin who looked away. He turned off the radio and continued to drive. "Life, is a bitch." Morgan said silently. Erin nodded.

Ending A/N: All right, after writing this, I noticed that I was basically typing the story out with some changes, which were from the script, but hey, the point is Morgan lived. Hooray! I plan on writing a follow-up story about life after Morgan and Erin's escape. I will probably write a TCM story told in Morgan's POV. Please no flames, constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks!


End file.
